


A date deep in the woods

by meganramirez



Category: Darkest Powers - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: Advanced beings, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganramirez/pseuds/meganramirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so Chloe and Derek have barely had any alone time since they moved into a new town. Intrestingly, every date they have been on has been watched over by her aunt or her father. Then one day...voila! Let's see how things go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

No is the word I hear a lot now. _Can I go for a walk with Derek?_ No. _Can I eat lunch with Derek?_ No. _Can I-?_ Chloe, if it has anything to do with Derek, then no. Which is why I nearly jumped in joy when I heard that my aunt was going to work at the hospital for hours. She had three graveyard shifts in a row, and that was the perfect opportunity. My dad had just moved in also, but he was at the office with Derek's dad. I grabbed a backpack, found the cutest top I could find (without revealing too much), a pair of shorts, and walked over to Derek's house, which was just down the street. Derek's house was so basic. His family lived in a ranch house that had a cute wolf statue howling in the front. Adorable really. Derek was reading a physics book on a lawn chair when I arrived and he nearly dropped it when he saw me coming. Guess the top was good enough. Derek's green eyes were scouring every inch of my body, which I had to admit sent delicious rushes through my body, which I shouldn't have been feeling.

"Chloe?" Derek asked and I nodded and walked up to his spot on the lawn, "What are you doing here? Your aunt and dad are going to kill me for kidnapping you."

"Eh," I shrugged, telling him the situation of my dad and aunt, and sat down on the lawn next to him, feeling the green grass prickling my skin, "So I'm yours _all_ day."

I couldn't ignore the smile that lit up his face and suddenly felt like I couldn't take it anymore. Apparently neither could he because we both grabbed each other and kissed. And kissed. And kissed. We kissed so deeply that I didn't notice Simon's whooping until Derek growled a bit. At first, I thought that Derek was getting a bit too excited, so I pulled back, then I heard Simon, who was hanging out on the window.

"Really Simon?" I asked and Simon shrugged, then walked over. His blonde hair was under a ball cap, and sunglasses covered his almond shaped eyes.

"What? That was exciting," he said and looked at Derek, "I think you were a couple seconds from growling at her."

"Shut up," Derek said and picked up his book, which fell from his hands, "Call if anyone who hates Chloe and I together comes back."

"Why?" Simon asked and Derek looked at me with his green eyes.

"We have a date," Derek said, "In the woods."

" _Deep_ in the woods?" I asked and he nodded.

 

Ten minutes later, Derek and I were walking on the street with our hiking backpacks full of food, snacks, drinks and phones so we could call in case we got lost, but that was kind of the point.

"If anyone asks, we ran into each other while looking for help in the woods. In case someone finds us in the woods," Derek said and I nodded. When we got to the actual woods, I felt like we were a runaway couple, trying to find a place where people weren't always trying to seperate us. That would be the life.


	2. Lunch by a Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waterfall is a perfect place for a romantic lunch.

 Derek grabbed my hand, leading me over a large fallen tree that blocked our way. He'd been doing this nearly the entire hike, trying to find reasons to be grabbing my hand. Adorable.

"You hungry?" He asked and I nodded, leaning into his chest, "Come on. I found a place a couple days ago. You'll love it."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me towards another direction.

 

"Oh my God, Derek," I said, looking out at the beautiful and breathtaking view that the wtarefall that we're standing on gave me, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," he said, taking out a blanket, "I thought of you when I saw it."

"Really?" I gasped and he wrapped an arm around my waist, "I can't believe it."

"Yeah. Come on," he said, pulling me down to sit on the blanket. I sat on his lap and giggled as he grabbed a grape and put it in my mouth. He packed two sandwhiches, two cans of soda and...

"Champagne?" I aaked and he took out two glasses.

"Yeah," he said, "Just a little bit though."

 

We SO took mkre than a little bit. 


End file.
